


Highland Ravager

by Maximus_Prime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Escaping the Qun, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Qunari, Qunari Children, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunari reader, Reincarnation, The Qun (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: Being born under the Qun can present a lot of feelings. For Highland nothing good will come of it. Read on as she weaves through life and does her best to escape the bonds of the Qun.





	1. Waking Revaluations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneKrafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneKrafter/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in less then stellar places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the bottom.

The most you remember is starting around the age of 2. In a undercoated cot type of crib and a many others infants. You were wrapped up and it was hard to move. Looking to the sides you could glance a sight of a baby on either side of you. What upset you is that they were grey.   
Were they dead. Sick? Some other ailment that you didn't know the name of? An upset cry left your mouth of its own accord. You didn't really let it either. Underling panic worked its way into your gut. You'd freed your hands and they were grey too. As well as matching every other you saw.

Small

Grey

And an infants

You feel a sickly calm, your remember dying. A car had skipped over a red light, you only had the chance to notice that there was a phone in hand. Death to society, long live society. The car had hit you and sent you flying. It was an instant death, it was almost a mercy in its own right. Twisted logic.

Now here you are, grey and in a room of others just like it. Were you reincarnated just to die?  
Reincarnation was an odd subject. Lots of lore, lots of theory. It was an interesting concept on paper and in books, but experiencing it? You'd rather not think about it.

A large hulking figure walked into view. You still and if an infant can actually hold their breath you certainly do it.

"Nightmare was it? Little Imekari?" 

You get picked up, what or rather who picks you up, gives you a mental crisis. A Qunari, female with strong mussels. Holy mosses and shit on a stick. Fuck fuck Fuckity fuck.   
Obviously your mental distress was also physical. The what you can only assume was a Tamassran. 

"Taashath, taashaath. Back to sleep"

You look up and watch her. She's pretty in a handsome, almost charming way. Her hair falls down her shoulders on ash-blond waves. Despite yourself you grab hold. A child's instinct. Looking up in to sharp eyes you feel a vibration as she hums to herself.

She didn't put you back down for the rest of the night, even if you didn't make a peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imekari- child
> 
> Taashath- calm
> 
> Tamassran- Those who speak 
> 
> When you learn a language just for a story...


	2. Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living your early years didn't always end up like this, but can you really judge?
> 
> Well Highland does, a lot.

If someone was to ask you if you wanted your memories of the past, currently, you'd figure a big fat NO was in order. Being manhandled was never a fun thing, especially for a coherent impostor baby such as yourself. It was all patronising, embarrassing and you wished to crawl away and die. Seriously, please anything! You. Want, Out! The feeding could honestly be so much worse, but the cleaning? the bathing? it makes your skin crawl. This is hell, your own personal hell. You've been hit, killed and placed in hell for something you don't comprehend.

The Tamassrins would come through and check regularly enough that nothing ever really happened and the one you had seen the first time hadn't come around again in what you could only guess was days. Weeks? Who knows. Time really isn't that solid for someone stuck to a bed and a tiny body. Isn't this the definition of insanity? Going around and around doing the same thing. Your fairly certain on it.

You feel a giggle creep past you. Your sure it's yours and probably the rest of your psyche escaping along with it. This doesn't last long for a shadow covers you once again.

It's her again, the ash blond form before. She'd returned. You see her a lot more clearly now. She's on the older side of things, wrinkles all around, but she still has a young vibe. Her horns are curled back around her head, hair in a tight bun. She pulls off an almost regal appearance. White ropes crisscrossing around her and gold embroidery decorating all of it. Just who is she?

You'd takes hold of her finger. She had an arm under you and one placed lightly over you. You look her in the eye and squeeze. Your not sure what your trying to do, but she smiles.

You both stay like that before another Tamassrin comes over and takes you from her.

——————-

Your not sure what or how children manage it, but they always, just know. Your around 4 years in age and still with the group of children you've been with since the beginning. You had unofficially been placed as the boss. You didn't cry, didn't scream and more often then not, new what you were doing. You'd toddle back and forth, them following after and somehow you'd always be the first one to talk to the Tamassrins. This is what you get for being the "responsible" one.

The Tamassrins were pleased with your "quick" development and "leadership". On had mentioned what it would be like if you grew to be one of them. You didn't like that.

That Tamassrin, she hadn't said anything, she rarely did. But she'd come and see you often. You heard the others whispering about "favourites" and "attachment", but no one did anything. She would come and sit be a window, watching all the children, they liked her, but would prefer the dull wooden blocks that were left around the place. You never found yourself playing with them. One interacting when avoiding standing on them and to settle one of the others if an argument broke out.

It was a later summer day when you'd first approached her. She'd hold you as a baby, but once you could walk she almost seemed to avoid you. You'd strode right up and stared her down. She looked from the window and had blankly looked down at you.

So she's gonna be like that then? Too bad.

You took a step forward and then another, gaze never wavering. She didn't blink as you moved forward into her space. You were practically squinting at her. An outsider would assume you to be testing how far you could go, a toddlers curiosity. They weren't exactly wrong either. You stood inches away from her, regarding her like one would a race horse. She pulled a smile and continued to look down at you. Her lips parted about to question you are state something. She never got too.

You had climbed up into her lap. Shuffling around and settling cross legged and looking up at her, you dared her to push you off. She didn't of course, she looked shocked that you even touched her. You continue to stare her down and simply sit there. This lap is yours now.

Her laugh was a full and tinkling one. It had startled you and you'd almost fallen off. It was a full body laugh, long and rolling. Her smile was bright and her eyes danced. The crows feet crinkled and became more prominent.

"Fierce little one, aren't you?"

You didn't respond.

———————

You were 5 when your horns grew in. Your pretty sure the Tamassrins hated you at that point. Every few seconds they would scold you for scratching at your horn nubs. They hadn't broken the skin yet and it itched like Hell! You had taken to sitting by walls or doors and rubbing your head against them, hell you've been doing it to the table at meal times!

"You are the most difficult imekari in the Sataa"

At first everyone had thought you hornless and while some children had laughed, others had thought it scary. You hadn't really cared, at least shirts would be easier.

It obviously didn't last. You were a vary late bloomer. And your horns were making up for lost time with your suffering. It was leagues worse then any rash, eczema, lice you could imagine!

When they finally did break through they were a little sore for a day and were quite sharp. Pocking up and out like little moth antennae.

You had over heard the Tamassrin sighs of joy and some whispers on if your horns should be shaped like a few others in the group, but nothing had come of it, yet.

She had smiled with pride when she next saw you, your horns were like a banner of some kind. 'Hey look at me and my horns!' At least no one stared anymore.

———————

Education in the Qun was a mandatory thing. It was actually pretty average and not so different then in your past life, lot stricter though, you saw those ruler looking sticks.

Though you had a cheat. Thankfully it wasn't so difficult and you had learned it all before. Your only difficulty was the difference in language. You weren't exactly a wizard in this subject, you knew words and how to spell them in English, but the Qunari had their own writings and words. You struggled, but made through with it.

Turns out that English wasn't a thing here, it also didn't pass for common either. Maybe you could pretend it was your own secret code? Could come in handy some day. You muse over the options, you didn't want to stay here.

————————

Every Tamassrin was just a Tamassrin to you, just a glorified nanny with horns. The only one to matter was her. She was the only one you even considered "Tama". All the other children had none such reservations, lucky no one commented. You stuck closer to her then others, and you would run around helping her. She didn't treat you like a child, nor did she coddle you. That was something that you would thank her for.

————————

You were 6 when it happen. When one of the children came into their magic. The others ran, screaming and crying for the Tamassrins. You however stayed. You knew the boy. He was kind, kinder then most at any rate. You didn't think he would have lasted long. Now he wouldn't at all.

Fire danced around him, spinning around and around. A cruel boy with droopy eyes had been bullying him, normally you'd split it up and the Tamassrins would help with the aftermath. You were too slow this time. Maybe if you weren't he could have had more time, but he was as good as dead now.

He was a bit of a favourite of yours, you'd taught him English, so you both could yabber away and no one would know. You wish you could help him.

You hear the running steps before he does. He's too lost in it all and the fear they distilled in him and the others. You can see it. He thinks himself a monster.

Tears fall and they are your own. You move to him and despite the flames, wrap your arms about him. It burns, it hurts, but you refuse to let go. You feel the blisters forming on your arms and hands, doesn't stop you though.

Sobbing fills your ears and the fire dies. He'd stopped and was clutching at you for dear life. Little English whispers of "I'm sorry" are chanted over an over.

Large hands rip you way. One of the Tamassrins, black hair and a mole under her eye. She pulls you back as a large man of a Qunari stomps your friend to the ground, there's a wet squeal and sounds of dragging. You feel your self wince, you refuse to watch, your hands cover your ears and the Tamassrin hugs you in a "comforting" manner. Her touch burned more then the magic.

You open your eyes when they've gone, there are two more Tamassrin and another male Qunari. He glances down and you both have a starring match. He glances down at your burns and to the black haired Tamassrin

"Get this one cleaned up."

He leaves and you feel that you really, don't like him. He seems like the type to enjoy another's suffering.

You make a promise to yourself in that moment. You won't forget, you won't forgive and you will find your friend again, even if you die trying.

Tama sees your burns that night, she's quieter then normal, more solemn. She just sits with you, looking over your bandaged arms.

She sees the fire in your eyes and nods her head. You look on at the night sky. You will get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imekari- child
> 
> Sataa- the world


	3. Put into Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on, one grows older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I took longer then I would have liked, but we're here. Yay.

Being a "fast learner" had its perks, sure. Until it didn't. You were a hands on learner and have good memory. Too bad you'd never taken a class in self defence, or anything involving a fight at all. Other world problems and all that.

So when the Tamassrins took you and the others into a court yard you felt your insides shrivel.

There was a Qunari already there. Tall, dark, no hair, old looking. As you got closer you saw his stance and eyes. You wanted nothing to do with him. Something just wasn't right. What you had no idea, but getting on his radar just might end up deadly.

They had everyone line up in groups, all very military like. The group were talked at and told what to do and how to do it. There was minimal demonstrations, but the message was clear.

Show you can fight or say goodbye.

——————

You had a knack for the courses. It also helped that you were nicely fit. You weren't the fastest, but you were consistent in results. Good ones as far as you could see.

You watched as the adults talked and talked before sending your little group off to what reminded you of a military training course. You only fell in the mud twice, others weren't so lucky.

Humidity, mud and sweat are not a good mix.

More so when this was the flow of how it would turn out for the next few months. The only difference in seasons in Par Vollen is how much it rains.

——————

You didn't have many friends, nor did you really bother to make them. You'd be leaving them all behind soon enough anyway.

You did have allies however, or more accurately; teammates.

Your age group had been put into units of 8. Some being from the children you had grown up with, others being of similar age, but from another building. You didn't recognise them either- not that you expected too.

There were group activities that you recognised from the past, even if under a different name or objective.

Capture the Flag was a iconic example. There was even a mutant version of dodgeball too. You had found yourself enjoying the familiarity of it.

In your little squad of 8 there was only one source of discord.

And it was between yourself and a young girl. Said girl was mulish and surprisingly cruel.

If there was a de facto leader among you it was between the 2 of you. You for your level head and strategies, and her for her forceful nature and refusal to be wrong or ignored.

The other children respected you, yet feared her.

Mostly you would ignore her, which she hated more then anything. Again you didn't care, as long as she kept her hands to herself. That was a limit you were going to stand by. Eventually you'd dubbed her "Moody".

Mostly Moody's go to insult was about your arms. The burns had scared. Not a lot but the skin on the underarm was slivery and somewhat discoloured. It never hurt or anything, it was just there. A reminder to yourself.

Never forget.

Of course someone trying to pick a fight over them didn't work. If anything you held pride in your scars.

It just pissed Moody off more.

At least when an adult was watching or the group was being evaluated she behaved. You were marked as a team so if she tried anything she'd just look as bad as the rest. She could almost be a model student of not for the comments she'd slide in.

What a drag.

—————

You were so fucked- fucked, fucked, fucked-

FUCKED!

You stood in a small line, other kids of different ages along side you. Moody was there too.

You'd all been chosen for Benhassrath training.

You felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in*
> 
> I live.
> 
> *slides out*


End file.
